Chances
by reddiablo
Summary: Alicia Baker closed her eyes for the last time. Clark lost what may have been his soulmate. What happen if it was the end of just another chapter of their story.
1. Chapter 1

Alicia sat in her all white room thinking about how she first arrived. Sometimes she thought it was her own personal hell but now she had

grown to accept it as her reluctant home. When she had entered her family barn to see that strange man in her room, she knew her life was

going to change but she never knew how much. It always haunted her the feeling of fighting incoming darkness. She lost, it hurts to know

she could not fight it stronger, he used a powerful drug. She could tell by how her lungs burned when she inhaled it. She woke up cold in a

glass coffin, still to tired to move so she stared into the frosted ceiling hoping and waiting for a sign she was alive. Alicia thought of Clark and

how he would tell her of his adventures it always made her smile, he was only up to his sophomore year. "I know I will hear the rest of it"

She repeated to herself.

A deep booming voice that felt all around her spoke "Alicia Baker". She suddenly felt a flow of energy go through her. "Yes I am" she barely

whispered. "Alicia Baker, Do you know Clark Kent?" The Voice asked. Alicia felt uncomfortable answering maybe this person could hurt Clark

but it was not the guy who knocked her out. A shock went through her body "Answer" the voice demanded. "Yes I do" She replied. "Very

good" the Voice chuckled " you do care for the boy as much as I had hoped". Alicia felt maybe a little more relaxed for some odd reason

maybe things are going to be OK. The door of her coffin open up to reveal a room of crisp blue and red. The voice no longer felt so

disinterested but like it was coming from somewhere in the room. Suddenly the door opened and a man appeared, He was tall with short

cropped hair his clothing all black. "I am here to inform you, that you have been granted another chance at life" "Life" Alicia spoke with her

growing strength. "yes, Life After all you are my daughter in Law".


	2. Author note

Sorry I have not updated in ages but I was unsure whether to continue. Please leave a comment if you want me to continue. If I do I will try to revamp the story and maintain the same story line. Thanks for all the positive reviews. I really do appreciate it. I also have some ideas for some one shots


	3. Chapter 2

Jorel's face was still impassive as the girl's body laid on the floor. He picked her up and took her to the room where she would reside in for the next few years. "It was necessary" he told himself, he would not fail her like he had failed his son. The humans that had raised him had made him weak and isolate.

His son could never meet another kryptonian girl, but this one more than do. She was very astute in school, especially, in chemistry just like his wife. With that that thought he laid her onto the bed, tucked her in, and shut the door. She needed her rest; if it wasn't for the fact of her teleportation ability he could have never been able to bring her back. It was a difficult task that he worked on as soon as he found out her fate. It was pity his son was too late but he had to step in .She had shown repeatedly that she would do whatever it took to make his son have a better life.

"What great potential she has and such heart" he thought to himself.

He pondered while she slept how answer the many question that would plague her for her time here. She would ask that question, any species needs to know their surroundings. To think such a simple question was confusing even to him.

The spaceship he made for his son travel was more complex than anyone had known. The vessel essential had the model of his laboratory imprinted inside. It took years of him going over much simulation to make an almost perfect model of him to live in the laboratory. He knew he could never call himself perfect because he could never call himself the true Jorel. His memory was copied until the very moment he died on krypton but he often tried to delete that memory. All memories were so fresh in his mind, unable to be dulled away with age. He dreamt of his wife, his work, and his son. The isolation of his life was worth it when he saw the first glimmer of hope in Clark's eyes when he met Alicia.

Alicia had perked his attention when she first teleported in front of his son. They were passionate but no more so than on Krypton, these human so conservative so he was not surprised by the reactions of the parents. In Krypton, it was well established that the heart should lead the way in the relationship. He had witness the tension leave his body was he told her of his powers and other secrets. The darkness that laid in his son soul was slowly ebbed away by the girl's smile. Tomorrow she would learn what has happen to Clark in her absence.  
"I hope she is strong enough help him because it will be very painful in the beginning" he said through his grimace

"Very painful indeed"


	4. Chapter 4

"Why do you always do that?" Alicia shouted

"What" Jorel responded

"Do that little smirk when I don't understand what you mumbled in that stupid language". She had getting more and more frustrated being stuck int this place with Jorel. She was currently studying Kryptonian so she can begin to study the information stored in the ship. It was difficult and felt like it had dragged for years. Alicia was sure that time moved differently here because no new developments had happen with Clark and Jorel had promised to tell her.

"Its just interesting to see you try so hard" Jorel said continuing his work. He often helped her with her studies but like a true teacher had given her some silent study time. He loved how eager she was to learn even if it was for reward of seeing Clark. He had been fine tuning the instruments to lock into Clark current location and it seemed to have worked.

"Do you want to see Clark?"he said with a sly smile

"How" Alicia was next to Jorel in two seconds looking for an image of Clark

" Well, I have been trying to find out a way to link your ability to my machines..."

"And" Alicia waited on bated breath for him to continue

"...I can teleport you out of here and into the real world"

"Oh My God" Alicia started to cry and hugging Jorel.

"You cannot go home though" Jorel said in a tone Alicia had heard before. It always frighten her that he could talk with such seriousness that it seemed to take all the happiness out of the air.

"I will transport you Clark's home and you will meet him and after that I want you to come back to the ship to be checked for any defects"

"Defects" Alicia's Eyes widened with that phrase  
_what happens if I am deformed or die. I can't die again._

"Stop Worrying" Unfortunately when he spoke it caused her to worry more. "It will happen tomorrow"

"I guess that's my cue to go sleep" Alicia said her cheerful demeanor coming back. She got see her Clark.

As she left for her chamber Jorel was proud of himself by the time she would wake Clark would have come back from the cemetery. Time did move differently, it moved faster. It had been two years in the real world but five years in the ship. He kept track of Alicia's grave in case something was to happen but he had noticed a familiar face. Clark had shown up once a month and brought white flowers. They were never the same type twice in the row. Jorel suspected it may be the anniversary of Alicia's death or their relationship. It occurred in the dead of night and he sat at the grave for awhile talking. Jorel sometime would read his lips and it turned out to be trivial matters. He spoke of his adventures with his abilities and other women. Clark always left the flowers and watered the old.

_I wonder how he would feel. It a shame I could not see this in real time_

Jorel want to his chambers to rest his head. In his bed he wondered about his sons future and Alicia. He always trust in science but it was fate who would decides what happens now.

Alicia danced around her room humming her favorite songs she had thought were forgotten. As soon as exerted herself she laid in bed thinking what to say to him. She poke some out loud

"Hi, I'm not dead"

"I love you, hope you do too"

She laughed at herself, she could never say any of those things.

_I never thought this could happen to me. I hope he remembers me or even cares that I am alive. I shouldn't think about this I will get to see him again and I should be happy just for that. _She put her hand over her chest and could feel it beating. _I can imagine hearing his heart again. _

She fell asleep to this thought. It was the best sleep she had in awhile.


	5. Chapter 5

The room that had been her home for many years began to win her over. It was a spacious room with A desk and bookshelves from long dead Krpytonians. In the center the room was the queen size bed that she had spent many nights dreaming of this day.. She began to miss the memories associated with the room after all the desk had help her discovery of Jorel's humor. In the first weeks of her new life in the ship she had a lot to soak in but soon became bored. In her boredom she often asked Jorel many questions . He had suggested she read a book from her bookshelf in her room .When she had picked up a book from the shelves and could not read the books she merely thought it was an error. He made fun of her for it for weeks asking her why he would have the great works of another civilization wasting space on his ship. He then agreed to read her the books every other night. He called for her to come to the laboratory where the procedure would begin. She didn't even glance back as she ran down the hallway.

"Eager to leave" Jorel said without glancing up from the computer he was stationed at.

"I get to see my boyfriend..well kinda boyfriend" Alicia said losing more conviction as she talked

"I told you stop worrying" Jorel said looking at her this time. He felt bad for her rejoining a world that has moved on without her. He walked over and did the unthinkable he gave her a hug. Alicia was so shocked that she felt like she was dreaming. She gave him a hug back with all her strength. He let go and walked back to his station. Alicia walked over to a spot on the floor that looked out of star trek.

"Right here, Right?" Alicia asked

"Correct" Jorel responded

_If I mentioned Star Trek I think it would be go over his head that the next generation would find it_

Alicia laughed out loud to her thought.

"Are you coughing" Jorel inquired

"Nothing" _Nice one Alicia_

Jorel ignored her confusing answer and continued fixing the calculations. It was finished after a few moments.

"I need you to think of Clark's room" Jorel said

"Ok" She thought really hard about Clark's room but all that kept running through her head was that night she had surprised him. Jorel didn't notice because he informed her that she will be teleporting in a few moments. Alicia didn't hear a thing he had said trying so hard to focus on the room that when she open her eyes she was there.

The minute that air touched her skin she knew she was alive. She also noticed that she was naked.

_Oh my God I'm alive. Where are my clothes and I am in Clark's room. I can't breath....Am I breathing._

The sudden shock was too much for Alicia and she passed out. From the ship Jorel monitored her and had seen her sudden fall.

_This is why I didn't tell her about this. He chuckled to himself._

Clark was on his way home from his visit from the cemetery. He felt better every time he went, it was his ritual.

_Every month was the same since she had died. I go to the flower store and get her flowers always white flowers. I remember her telling me she liked white flowers and always wearing white. I always save them in the fridge until night fall when I go to her grave and bring them. I am such a loser._

It was mid winter and Clark did not feel like walking back to his house. He used super speed to his room to avoid the cold and his parents. The barn was very old and made loud creaks so Clark climbed up the stairs very slowly. As he reached the top he noticed a body on the floor and rushed to it. He quickly flipped over the body to see Alicia's face. He cradled the body still investigating its features.

_It can't be, she's dead._

"Alicia"

"Clark" The sudden sound had awoken her from her sleep. She became super aware of her body in that moment. She began to struggle in his arms

"Oh my god, I'm naked"

Clark hadn't noticed as first so preoccupied with the fact that there was a body in his room. He let got of her and quickly got her a blanket. He sat on the couch that was in his room and began to stare at her. Alicia quickly wrapped herself with the blanket and look at him herself. It felt like a lifetime to watch other. Clark broke the silence first

" Alicia" he whispered out loud.

"I'm not dead, hope you like me still" Alicia blurted out

Th_e one thing I was not going to say. Alicia Baker._

_**A/n. Hope you guys like it. Please review I'm still learning**_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for not updating this, I thought no one liked it. If you want me to continue this please let me know.

Alicia Baker thought about the things that made her miss her old life. Not moving from her spot on the floor she looked out of the window of the loft and pondered.

_The one thing I always loved about Smallville was that everything always stayed the same. It never really progressed. _

It made it easier to pretend that she had never left. She didn't want to think about how much time had passed. Clark looked the same to her, just more mature.

After the initial shock of her arrival wore off, Clark gave her an old quilt to wrap herself up on. It barely registers in Alicia's mind the temperature in the room. By staying huddled on the floor not being able to figure out if it was her nerve or the travel that left her motionless. It prevented another problem from appearing. Clark studied the huddled figure from afar as he went to make drinks and give himself time to think

Clark seemed to have lost the ability to speak, he quickly left the room. It left Alicia fearfully that he had decided to get the authorities when she heard the familiar whistle of a teapot.

_He is still sweet, thank god_

Clark reentered the room two minutes later with two cups of hot chocolate.

Clark sat on the couch across from her before decided to sit on the floor. He awkwardly fumbled with a couple of pillows. Alicia could not help but stare at him as he positioned himself on the floor.

_We used to sit on the floor all the time so he must be out of high school_

After he had finally found a comfortable position leaning again the couch clutching his mug, he made eye contact with her. Suddenly the loft felt so small and made Alicia want to run. He stared at her as if she was an elaborate puzzle occasionally furrow his brow.

"Not dead?" Clark said into his cup of hot chocolate. His eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

_I felt like a fool the sudden lack of speech made complete sense now. My one sentence was filled with information._

"I'm bad with words, I'm sorry" Clark seemed to nod his head in agreement subconsciously and took another sip. Alicia toyed with her hot chocolate that had quickly lost heat by the window

_I wonder if he remembered our date_

Clark put down his mug and seemed to shrug off his feelings. "It's a lot to comprehend at once.

You say you are not dead but you are Alicia Baker"

"But I'm not dead, Clark" Alicia reached her hand out to touch Clark but he quickly moved it away. Alicia felt her happiness creep away from her. She smiled back at Clark sadly before taking a sip from her mug. The luke warm fluid felt foreign in her mouth but she willed herself not to appear shocked.

"How"

"Your father, Jorel saved me".

"That bastard" Clark's angered flared. Jorel had put in through so many tests and now he tampered with Alicia.

"If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead" Alicia could not help but feel protective over Jorel he had been her surrogate father over the years. Alicia watched as Clark' expression turned from a blank expression to concern.

"I came back for you, Clark, No one else". Alicia began to sobbing into her blanket.

_It was not suppose to be like this. _

All of her dreams and fantasies never went over this scenario; an emotionless Clark

As the tears left her body she also felt her hope of finding a place in this world too. She never thought she would wish for the comfort of the ship again.

Suddenly she felt the wind pick up in the loft; she lifted her head to see that Clark had left. Just as she was about to start another round of tears she felt the warm touch of Clark's hand on her arm. He sat down next to her and all Alicia could do is stare in awe.

He smiled sweetly at her and wrapped his arm around her. Alicia felt herself crying again but this time into Clark's chest. As her sleep began to claim her she barely could hear the words Clark had began to mumble over and over again. It sounded like a lullaby but she did not think of it as she fell asleep to the sound of his heart. But in reality he was only saying one thing.

He whispered into her hair "Please don't let this be a dream."


	7. Chapter 7

I am updating these stories b.c I had a burst of feelings. I hope you like it or wanted it.


End file.
